Trouble Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by TashaRayBartonWest
Summary: They have dealt with villains but their relationship isn't seems to much for them to hand so after being split up from the Avengers Hank and Janet find out they aren't on Earth anymore...
1. Chapter 1

~3 days earlier~

After the incident with the Serpent Society Hank Pym aka Ant-Man walked away and returned to Avengers Mansion to pack up his stuff. He had quit not long didn't like fighting the villains. He was a pacifist not a fighter. When he arrived he spoke with Ultron 5. "Humanity has come so far but I feel like we are failing as a species. Like we are wasting all of our promise."

"Humanity is inherently flawed. Observation and analysis suggests that humanity is encoded with chaotic and violent tendencies that can not be overcome." The robot responded.

"You might be right Ultron. This isn't exactly the peace and order that I programmed you to achieve is it?" Hank stated and put his hand on the robot's shoulder. Even though Hank couldn't see it Ultron's eyes began to glow a darker red.

Wasp flew in after arguing with Tony Stark about letting Hank just quit. Once she looked around slightly she grew to her normal size and walked towards him. "Hank? I came to tell you that you can't quit."

"Buuuut I already did." Hank stated continuing to work on his computer. He was trying to modify Ultron.

"Well un-quit!" She said authority in her voice as she pushed Ultron's arm away so she could reach him. Janet walked closer to the man that's back was turned.

"I had hoped that the Avengers would be better than SHIELD but, they're not." He still faced his computer when Janet reached him. She placed her hands on the back of his chair and looked down sadly. "They are apart of a system of violence and I don't want to do that anymore." Janet tried to argue that the Avengers have done good in the world... to her dismay Hank agreed but also disagreed.

She spoke to him as Ultron stood there and turned his head towards her. "Ugh! You creepy robot is looking at me again!" She said randomly and stuck her hand in it's face. "Hank can you stop messing with is and look at me!"

"The whole point of my creepy robot was to help rehabilitate people. I wanted to help them not fight them!" He turned his chair around to face Janet who was now on his side. "But I actually think you enjoy fighting them."

Janet looked down slightly hurt that he didn't understand what the Avengers truly meant to her. "The Avengers mean a lot to me. I thought they meant something to you too." She didn't even look him in the eye as she walked out. After she left Henry Pym got up and waled over to Ultron.

He sighed and set his hand on the robot which in turn looked at him. "You maybe the one person that gets it..." Suddenly Ultron shot a beam of Red out of his mouth and hit Hank.

**A/N: So This story will more then likely have short chapters and will probably have 10 or less Chapters! This story is based off episodes 22-26 from season 1 of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It Is dedicated to my Science Sista, LashAttack9! Luv ya!**

**p.s The more reveiews the sooner I update!**

**p.s.s I want 5 reviews before I update so UPDATE PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Janet heard a yell and saw the reflection of a red flash. "HANK!" She screamed turning around. She ran back into the dome shaped lab. When she arrived at the door she saw hank sprawled in a pile of boxes passed out. "No..." She shrunk and flew over to him. She looked at him while she tried to figure out what to do to help and when a shadow suddenly was casted over her. She turned/flew around and saw Ultron behind her.

His metalic hand was outstretched towards her and soon his cold metal fingers were wrapped around her. She screamed out but soon stopped struggling as he knocked her out.

"Janet wait!" Hank called out. She was running into the ocean water laughing and teasing him. He pulled of his shirt and tossed it to the side. Then he went after her. "Jan wait up!" He called again a smile with spread across his face. She was now waist deep and he was ankle deep. She turned to the left and attempted to run but the water slowed her down.

Soon Hank caught up to her and he wrapped his toned arms around her petite waist. She laughed in surprise. "Gotcha." He said a smirk playing on his lips. He turned her around so she was facing him. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes as gazed upon his creamy brown eyes. Their faces seemed to automatically come together. "I lo..."

Hank was jolted awake by a frazzle Tony Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?" Hank asked as Tony helped him sit up.

"I found you here unconscious. Ultron has taken control of the mansion and he also must have attacked you." Tony explained running a hand through his hand.

"He used his stun ray. Some of his safety measures must still be in effect." Hank started as he rubbed his face.

"I don't think so Hank." Tony looked down sorrow filled his eyes. "Thor. He's gone."

"What?!" Hank said looking up his face was surprised. Suddenly his face turned cold and angered. "Where's Ultron?" He got up.

Tony followed and started thinking, "Hank, I'll meet up with you later. I have an idea." He walked off and Hank made his way to where Ultron was.

~Meanwhile and slightly before Thor's death(Focused on Janet)~

Janet was trapped inside an energy field. She was still in Wasp form. She was having a dream about something she wished would happen.

Hank and Janet were walking hand in hand down the bridge across a canal where you could see the Eiffel Tower from. The sun had set about an hour before causing the road to be lit by street lamps. They stopped half way across the bridge and looked at the tower. Hank wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled and laid her head back so it was on his shoulder/torso area. The moment was perfect.

After about 10 minutes Hank's presence disappear and she turned around to look for him only to see him on the ground on one knee with a velvet red box in his hands.

Janet slowly woke up from being knocked out by Ultron. Her dream still lingered in her mind but she put it aside as she heard Ultron speaking with the Avengers but Thor's voice ricocheted in her mind. "Have at thy machine!" He yelled and Janet watched as he flew towards Ultron.

"NO! THOR WAIT!" She yelled but it was too late. Ultron had started shooting at Thor. A red beam engulfed him and moment's later his hammer and helmet dropped to the ground as the red beam disappeared.

"NO!" She cried out. The Avengers stood there in shock. Ultron shot a beam towards them. Black Panther leaped to the beam and rolled. He activated his vibranium claws and started throwing/shooting them at Ultron. Hawkeye rolled out of the way and started firing at Ultron. Tony ran off to find Hank. Cap blocked the blast with his shield. The Avengers fought against Ultron wanting revenge for Thor's death.

"I know everything about you Avengers. I have been observing you. I know every weakness of yours." Ultron stated. If he was human it would probably sounded cocky.

"You don't know everything about me Ultron" Janet said angrily as her eyes turned bubbly blue and she started growing. As she grew the energy field expanded around her but it soon snapped. She grew to almost 100 feet and she punched Ultron. Her hit sent the A.I flying into the wall. Suddenly dizziness and sickness enveloped her and she started returning to her normal size.

Hawkeye caught her as she staggered. Hawkeye laid her down so he could defend if needed. Ultron fired a beam of electricity at Clint and T'Challa. T'Challa got hit and passed out. Barton rolled out of the way but the rubble from the blast hitting the ground hit him in the head. Ultron floated over to Clint.

The archer was dazed. Janet had come around and she got up. She ran in between Clint and Ultron. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" She said putting her arms up to cover more of Clint. Captain America threw his shield at Ultron from Ultron's right. Without even looking the robot caught the shield and brought it in front of his face. He seemed to be examining it. "I know you weaknesses and every move you make I learn. Soon I will be undefeatable."

"Not if we can help it monster." Steve yelled running towards him only to receive his shield flying into his gut. He flew back against the wall. The shield and Steve crumpled to the ground. Ultron turned and rose his hand. The repulsor started glowing red and Janet ran over there. She sprawled herself over the limb body of Steve's.

"Hank programed you so you can't hurt me! Doesn't that tell you anything?!" Janet pleaded.

"Henry Pym is flawed. Like all human's." Ultron stated. "I don't need to harm you to stop you."

Suddenly Hank ran in. "Ultron!" Ultron turned his attention to Ant-man. Hank pressed a button on his suit and started growing. He punched Ultron into the wall. As Ultron pulled himself from the hole in the wall Hulk busted in through the ceiling.

"Tell me what to smash!" He demanded.

"Ultron's power core is in his chest. Rip it out and smash it." Hank said after returning to normal and pointing to Ultron. Ultron pulled himself out of the hole as Hulk charged. From his mouth Ultron sent the same type of disintegration beam toward Hulk. At first the Giant Green Rage Monster was pushed back but it only fueled his anger. He rose his hand so the beam mainly hit his hand. He pushed his way all the way to Ultron.

Gripping Ultron's face in his massive hand, Hulk used his other hand to grab Ultron's arm and tear the A.I open. Hank walked over and pulled out the power core, crushing it in his hand then throwing it. He walked out frustrated and angry at himself. The rest of the team gathered themselves. Tony flew in with his Mark I armor on. He picked up Steve and carried him to the med bay as Janet helped T'Challa.

Before leaving the room Hulk, Wasp, Hawkeye and Panther stared at Thor's hammer. "Maybe we should move it." Wasp started. "Hulk maybe you..."

"Can't." He interrupted her.

"Why?"

"Cause I am not Thor." He said. They all looked down grimly for a bit before heading off. Wasp, Hawkeye and Panther made their way to the Med bay while Hulk went to the training room.

The fighting was over. For now anyways. Now everyone just needed to heal and prepare for the future.

A/N: Ok so on google docs this was 3 and a half pages. I am sorry if anything confuses you I am really tierd so I highly doubt it's my best work but I tried! Please review! Your reviews fuel my determination to update for you guys! Luv ya all!

~TashaRayBartonWest


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks after Thor's disappearance, Tony continued working on trying to open a worm hole to Asgard so if Thor ever returned then he could go home. Everyone had finished healing physically but it was emotionally and psychologically that was still healing.

Suddenly there was a poof of Green smoke. Tony looked over as it cleared to reveal Thor. Yes, Thor. "Thor?!" Tony gasped.

"Ah Man of metal! It is good to see you again!" Thor boomed.

Steve walked in reading the news paper. "Tony, what's going on in here? I could have sworn that I just heard..." The Captain looked up to see Thor. "Thor... Your alive?"

"Aye Captain. It is a long tale one I shall share when the others have gathered!" He replied.

"JARVIS call everyone to the Assembly room." Tony said into the air.

"Right away sir." The A.I replied suddenly the Avengers cards Tony had given everyone rang. Even Hank's. "All Avengers report to Assembly room." JARVIS said through the card.

The first person to walk in was T'Challa. "Ah Thor! It's good to see you alive!" The Black Panther greeted his friend.

"It is good to see you as well Friend." Thor replied.

Wasp flew in and saw Thor. "Thor!" She exclaimed and flew over to him. She grew to normal size and hugged him. "Your alive!"

Thor chuckles and hugged her back. "Aye, I am Lady Wasp." He said as the let go of each other.

Hawkeye and Hulk efwere the last to arrive. "Thor? Your alive?" The Archer asked surprised.

Before the god could reply Hulk said, "Hey there Goldilocks."

"Hello Friends!" Thor thundered. "Where is Friend Pym?"

"He quit." Janet said sadly. "He thought you died."

"Oh, I shall talk about my supposed death." Thor said taking the thoughts off of the absent Avenger. Janet saw through the corner of her eye the shadow of An-Man then he disappeared.

"Oh Hank..." She whispered turning her head to Thor.

He had already started his story, ... Enchantress had said she got a hold of me before I could make it to Valhalla. She casted a spell that had us in a type of trance. Once I remembered what happened I insisted she return me to Mingard. She warned me of something worse yet to come. Then she returned me here." He concluded.

"Did she tell you anything about what she meant?" Tony asked.

"Nay." Tony looked down for a minute then looked at at the team.

"Alright well everyone be on high alert for anything... Suspicious." Tony concluded. "Also Thor I've made some head way on trying to return you to Asgard."

"You have?" The thunderer asked as the others left to return to what they were doing

"Yes, I have." Tony concluded.


End file.
